


A Better Method of Meditation

by GrannyBoo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Fluff, Meditation, Relationship affirmation, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrannyBoo/pseuds/GrannyBoo
Summary: “…How’s your meditation going? Do you feel at one with the universe,” Jester whispers in her low, throaty voice, like a copper-coin seer at a carnival.“Gonna be at one with your butt in a minute,” Beau mock threatens, closing her eyes again but completely unable to help the small smile that creeps up onto her lips.-Just a cute little moment between Beau and Jester





	A Better Method of Meditation

“Beeeeeau…_Beeeeeeeeauuuu_.”

Beau lets out a sigh as she opens one eye, drifting away from the pleasant numb of her meditation to look at her girlfriend kneeling in front of her.

“What’s up, Jessie?”

“…How’s your meditation going? _Do you feel at one with the universe,_” Jester whispers in her low, throaty voice, like a copper-coin seer at a carnival.

“Gonna be at one with your butt in a minute,” Beau mock threatens, closing her eyes again but completely unable to help the small smile that creeps up onto her lips.

“Is that a promise?”

Beau chokes on her own spit in the middle of the irrepressible snickers.

“I’ll be done in a minute. Do you wanna-…I dunno, do you meditate? You know, to talk to The Traveller?” Beau asks, feeling odd that the question had never occurred to her about her tiefling’s method of communing with her god.

“Not really. I just talk to him and sketch in my book and he talks back when he can,” she rocks back and forth on her heels where she’s squatting down in front of Beau in their shared room in the Xorhaus. “…Do you wanna meditate together?”

“…If you want?” Beau is hesitant, not that she doesn’t want to share this quiet space with her girlfriend. More that Jester is so full of energy, constantly needing an outlet. The little niggling feeling of anxiety at Jester thinking its boring, that _Beau_ is boring tugs at the monk’s chest a little uncomfortably. Jester doesn’t hesitate as she drops down next to Beau, crossing her legs as close to the way Beau’s is as she can before letting out a long and vocal breath and closing her eyes.

Beau does the same and tries her best to concentrate on centring herself when all she can hear is Jester tapping her claws against the dangling ornaments on her skirt. Then another sigh. Beau feels the nerves that had taken root start spreading and she goes to open her mouth to tell Jester they can stop and do something else, it doesn’t matter, sorry it was boring_sorryimboring_-

Cool fingers lace between Beau’s, a firm grip that settles the anxiety and the tapping stops. There’s calm and silence for one minute…five…ten.

_“I think I like this meditation stuff_,” Jester whispers like they’re not the only ones in the room, like its something Just For Them and Beau can’t help the warm feeling in her chest and the warmer smile on her lips at that.

“_Me too._” 


End file.
